


Fourteen springs

by HitTheWall



Series: Boy in a box, hurt behind the mask [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: +Tommy but nowadays it's implied, Cozy times with SBI, FRIENDSHIP!!!!!, Family Dynamics, Feels, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, More Feels, One swear word lol, Philza supremacy, Still, Tommy is a good brother and a friend, Tubbo is slightly traumatised, backstory and lore yay, i keep hurting Tubbo, maybe not slightly even, mentions of Dreamon, no beta we die like wilbur, poor boy, sbi+tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitTheWall/pseuds/HitTheWall
Summary: It's been 6 years since Philza and the boys have found Tubbo in the woods. Phil reflects on this time and Tubbo confesses something from his past. Family feels intensify. (or: everybody secretly love Tommy's cringy jokes)Meanwhile, Dream still struggles to find his memories. Good thing that he's not alone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) & Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Boy in a box, hurt behind the mask [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	1. As stream of time flows

**Author's Note:**

> my brain is mush, i hope this part is coherent
> 
> if not, sorry, lmao  
> I'll try my best to write more soon

It’s been a while since Phil and his boys stumbled upon a very scared, very mysterious boy in the woods. And back then Phil never could’ve known (who was he kidding, this was something his own sons were laughing at even before they found Tubbo) that there would be yet another kid in Phil’s makeshift family. Not officially, no. Tubbo still had a family (an older brother by the name of Clay) and Phil knew that inevitably when one day the boy will reunite with the said brother, the custody shall go to the older sibling. He knew that and made peace with this thought. But that wasn’t the only issue.

According to the boy, he was utterly and completely homeless. Had nowhere to live, no one to return to. It seemed that the siblings either abandoned their previous home or were kicked out. And, judging by the nervous look on the boy’s face once the subject was brought up, Phil feared it was the second option. If not worse.

He didn’t pry though. Everyone in the family had their secrets. And everyone politely let each other keep their distance. Well, most of the time.

Tommy was too active for his own good. But that was also something that made people adore him so much. It was always a joy to watch someone go from annoyed to fascinated. Phil might not say that enough, but he really was proud of his boys. Of Techno, Wilbur, Tommy and now Tubbo.

It was something almost supernatural how fast Tommy and Tubbo have clicked. Sure, Tommy was close with his brothers before that, but a couple of days after the discovery of Tubbo, they became inseparable, running around and wreaking havoc everywhere (Phil felt like he was way too old for parenting, despite only turning 28 this spring). Phil couldn’t conceal his laughter, as Wilbur pouted secretly, as his younger brother was paying less and less attention to him.

Sometimes boys quarrelled. Of course they did, whether it was Techno’s rude remarks, Wilbur’s temper or the never-ending pranks and jokes of the younger siblings. Sometimes Phil wanted to scream and ground everyone and go to the forest for days how he used to do when he was still alone. But he didn’t. He tried his best to be an older brother or a dad, or just a guardian for these kids.

He would not, never in his life, trade bickering at the dinner table, the feeling of safety after a long day, accompanied by soft guitar sounds, playful sparrings, bright laughter and jokes, reading stories before bed in the silence of the best listeners Phil could wish for.

At this point Phil though, that he actually might’ve forgotten how to be alone. To survive and keep going by himself only.

This thought didn’t seem to scare him.

Days turned into weeks, months turned into years. Time has passed since Tubbo last time attempted to sneak out back into the forest, crying for a missing sibling. Since Phil carried him back to the inn, softly lulling him into a restless sleep, next morning repeating that there was no way his brother would just leave him, but there should also be a reason for him disappearing. It really was no use to go to the forest again – Phil assured.

  
  
And with time Tubbo accepted that. It was Tommy’s tight hugs, relief from getting back his best friend strong in the gesture; Wilbur’s kind voice calming down the distress in the eight-year boy’s soul; Techno’s light head pats and small treats – the older boy too knowing of abandonment and loneliness. They helped the boy heal. And who knows, maybe it helped heal them too.

Tubbo grew to call them a family too. He was shy at first, mumbling tiny “thanks, Dad” occasionally, then loudly exclaim “I didn’t expect such a betrayal from my own family!” when Tommy would coo at his words.

The boy was the sweetest kid Phil knew. That’s why when on his fourteenth birthday Tubbo was a nervous wreck the whole day and then when finally asked about this, taking a deep breath mumbled: “I need to tell you all something.”.

That is when it all came out, the mystery of the boy in a box. Well, at least partially.

With all patience Phil could master he listened to the full story of the demonic possession, illness, uncle death in a crossfire between the cultists and the witch-hunters. With every new detail Phil had to try harder to resist screaming at the skies and hugging his son until the world could no longer hurt him.

But the boy needed to get this off his chest. So Phil waited and listened, so did Techno, Wilbur and Tommy, sitting closer to his best friend, back to back, offering silent comfort and warmth.

It all was a lot to take in.

Phil took a deep breath.

“So, you survived a destruction of your village, a Dreamon possession and being abandoned in the woods for God knows how long?”

“Pretty much, yeah…” Tubbo shifted nervously where he was sitting. In an armchair again.

“That is… A lot.” Wilbur sighted seemingly lost in thought.

Techno nodded. Tommy was silent.

“But what happened to the Dreamon? Did it just… Leave..?” Phil asked with his hand in his hair, massaging the headache away.

“I don’t think so. It was… very persistent. And they can’t really leave if they do find a host. Well, that is, unless…” Tubbo has shrunk into himself even more “Unless there is another willing host. They can’t come in without consent…”

The quiet voice of the boy was interrupted by a poorly concealed chuckle.

Tommy turned to face his friend and spoke slyly:

“Well, that sounded weird…”

As Tubbo were nervously trying to decide from where he should start defending his story, Wilbur groaned in disbelief: “Tommy, why are you like this? Dad, can we leave him in the snow this time?”

Phil felt a bit of tension leave his body as Tubbo’s expression went from nervous to plainly confused: “What do you mean, Wilbur?”

“Oh, you know,” Tommy attempted his voice to sound deeper, like he was telling a secret “Can’t come in without consent? Not gonna lie, kinda weird champ.”

Collective groans drowned out the continuation of the speech.

“Phil, I’m sorry, but the child must go.” Techno’s arm moved dangerously close to his beloved sword. Phil could not contain the bubbling laughter.

“No, no, Tech, no. He is a gremlin, but we love him anyways.” Phil’s eyes sparkled with joy, as he saw Tubbo smile at the interaction.

Tommy was good at easing the tension. The joyful sparks in Tubbo’s eyes as he elbowed his brother was good evidence of that.

Techno hummed half-heartedly: “As you wish, but I’m here if you need anything, just saying.”

“Hey, Philza, Tubbo punched me! And why are you laughing at Techo threatening me? This is why you get no women…” Tommy tried to sound offended but couldn’t help his smile.

There was a certain giddiness in the room. Like everything felt lighter.

Tubbo was no longer scared of rejection, no longer scared of his family turning on him, or misbelieving him – Phil realized. The heavy weight he was carrying until this day was no longer his only. Now he had people he trusted, his family to help him with this burden. It didn’t make it magically go away or right all wrongs, but it was a step into the right direction. Phil understood and so did Tubbo.

But he couldn’t help but let out an amused chuckle, as Wilbur strummed his guitar with an exclamation:

“So, who wanna compete in the fucked up back-story category?”

Techno just rolled his eyes, as his youngest brothers went on to do just that.


	2. In a pile as the flames die down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 years passed for Dream and his friends. 
> 
> 20 and still confused, the man struggles to keep searching.   
> Good thing he isn't all by himself in his struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took forever. I wanted to post it sooner, but my brain said "nah, fam"  
> and I DID post this before, but quickly deleted for anxiety-related reasons. So sorry about that
> 
> and for the record (because i confuse even myself with this). Tubbo and Tommy are 14, Will and Techno are in their early 20ies. Precise age unknown, so they just assume they are peers lmao. Philza is 28 (or at lest he says so ;^）). And I'm too lazy to dwell on that, so Bad is the oldest in the group ( caring older brother energy), then George, then Skeppy (chaotic middle children) and then Dream and Sap (spoiled youngsters).

It's been 6 years since Dream found himself alone in the woods, green flames at his feet, with no memory or any idea of what to do. 6 years since he was saved by a coincidence, by Sap bringing him home, by Bad making him at home, by Skeppy saying "hey, man, just saying, you can stay for however long you want. I mean that, we all do." and ruffling his hair. 6 years since they decided to start moving south, to start their journey searching up any traces, legends - any potentially useful information about Dreamons. 5 years since they stumbled upon George, blindly wandering by the gates of the city, eyes completely red, hesitant to show up to normal people. He thanked them for the glasses made by Sap to help him conceal the unnatural colour of his eyes. As they talked in the quiet tavern, sharing what they knew about Dreamons and possessions, Bad offered for the teen to join.  
  
Nobody argued with that offer.  
  
It's been 5 years since their group grew, gaining another member for the search of the truth, the origin of their post-possession existence.  
  
"Before meeting you, I haven't really seen anyone survive the possession. Well, Bad aside. He’s a special case." shrugged Skeppy one day.  
  
Dream let his flames fade as he once again tried to recall at least something from his past. It was no use, but Dream kept on trying, finding it harder and harder not to give up.  
  
"But I haven't met anyone under the possession too." added Bad.  
  
George closed his strained eyes and sighed. His possession altered his body, leaving the man with some sort of colour blindness, but enhancing his vision to an absolutely abnormal extent.  
  
"My whole village went down in flames because of the... We called it an epidemic. A demonic epidemic."  
  
The training they were having just before that was left completely forgotten. Sapnap lowered his sword and stared in question.  
  
"Wait what?"  
  
George sat down by the campfire, awkwardly scratching his neck.  
  
"Well, you see, one of the reasons why people fear Dreamons so much - they attract others. Other Dreamons. So they try their best to get rid of the... Sick. The quicker the better."  
  
For some reason, these words made Dream shiver slightly. He tried ignoring the unease, as he sat down by the fire, joined by his friends shortly after.  
  
"We didn't know that at first. Tried curing the possession. But it spread like rapid fire. It was insane, it was absolutely horrible." George took a second to take a breath to compose himself. "Some... Some possessions went insane, some got completely overpowered by the Dreamons, disappearing God know to where. And one of the insane possessions had fire powers..."  
  
Dream felt awful at an instant, absent-mindedly hiding his hands between his knees and staring into the ground.  
  
"Dream, don't do that. It's... It's not that bad. Only what remained of the village burnt. There was nothing really left to save by that time." George's voice went quiet by the end of the sentence.  
  
"Did anyone... You know, made it out..? Besides you?" Asked Skeppy, voice just above a whisper.  
  
"I tried looking, but I was out of it for days, it seems. I honestly didn't expect to survive."  
  
"That's terrible!" Bad looked on the verge of tears. "I'm so glad you are alright."  
  
George didn't see the hug coming, but didn't look like he was against it. In a few seconds he returned it, shoulders visibly relaxing. Skeppy jumped into the hug with an exclamation of not excluding him. That made the pile of bodies hit the ground with quiet oof's and bubbling laughter.  
  
It took just a couple of seconds for Sapnap and Dream to perform the finishing blow of landing just on the top of the hug.  
  
Complains mixed with laughter and sounds of struggling (mostly George, suffering at the bottom). Warmth and trust-filled Dream's heart.  
  
He was glad he wasn't alone. He was glad they weren't alone as well.


End file.
